Infiel
by Kawaii Chibi Yellow
Summary: AU. A su corta edad, Naruto está casado; sin embargo, a veces es demasiado difícil no caer en la tentación, y más si ésta es... irresistible. SasuNaru, GaaNaru, y otras. ¡R&R!


**Título:** Infiel

**Autora:** Kawaii Chibi Yellow

**Parejas:** SasuNaru, GaaNaru, y otras que irán descubriendo conforme avanza la historia.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic está inspirado en la película _Unfaithful; _sin embargo, no es igual.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Insinuaciones

- Naruto, despierta- El llamado de una voz aterciopelada acariciaba los sentidos del muchacho de tez morena que se encontraba recostado en la cama. Sonrió de medio lado, abrazándose a la almohada, para hacer caso omiso al llamado e intentar dormir otra vez. – Naruto, eres un flojo- Susurró con gracia otro joven, de ojos verdes transparentes y cabellos rojos como el fuego. – Anda, levanta ya- Sus pálidos dedos acariciaron con lentitud la parte superior de la espalda trigueña, causando un estremecimiento y un suave suspiro en Naruto.

- Gaara- Naruto, quien poseía una cabellera rubia, algo larga y despeinada, gimió en tono bajo, retorciéndose al sentir los labios de su pareja sobre la piel de su cuello, bajando y recorriendo con lentitud cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, y dejando un camino de besos por su columna, hasta llegar a donde la sábana cubría el cuerpo desnudo del joven rubio.

- Ya- Dijo con gracia el joven pelirrojo, para continuar vistiéndose, mientras miraba con ternura como el cuerpo trigueño se desperezaba en la cama, tapaba su desnudez, algo inútil y hasta absurdo, puesto que ya lo había visto así muchas veces antes, y se dirigía hacia el baño de la recámara, no sin antes sonreírle coquetamente- Te espero abajo-

* * *

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho hoy?- Preguntó Gaara, tomando desprevenido a su esposo por la cintura, mientras el otro se encargaba de cocinar el almuerzo que se llevaría el pelirrojo.

Sí. Casados.

- No creo. Sólo tengo que ir a entregarle el segundo capítulo de la novela a Hinata… ya sabes, le gusta tenerlo todo bajo control- Rio mientras envolvía el sándwich en una gran servilleta, para después ponerlo dentro de una pequeña maleta que compartía espacio con una manzana y una botella de agua.

- Te veo entonces a las 8, tengo que irme- Le volteó con suavidad, y se acercó a su rostro para besarle rápidamente, tomar después la maleta del trabajo y el almuerzo, y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Naruto suspiró mientras una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Miró su anillo de casado.

Apenas tenía 22 años.

Pero era muy feliz con Gaara a su lado.

Con esos pensamientos, terminó de recoger la cocina, para después, ya listo, salir de su casa rumbo a la editorial.

* * *

Naruto sabía que la idea de vivir en Estados Unidos, aunque fuera por el traslado de trabajo de Gaara, no iba a ir muy bien que digamos.

En esos momentos estaba soplando un aire fortísimo. Podía ver, desde dentro de la editorial, como la basura y demás objetos se elevaban en el aire allá afuera.

Suspiró.

Sacó su celular, marcando el número del sitio de taxis, y escuchando el clásico sonido que indicaba que se había quedado sin batería.

Genial. Su día no podía ir mejor.

Ya encontraría un taxi allá afuera. Hinata estaba demasiado ocupada en esos momentos como para atenderle y conseguirle uno.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez, saliendo del establecimiento sólo para sentirse arrastrado por un buen tramo de calle.

Maldijo interna y externamente a todo lo que se le encontraba en el camino al momento de ser empujado fuertemente y caer de lleno en el suelo, lastimándose las rodillas. Se levantó con dificultad, lo mismo al caminar; sin embargo, así estuvo cerca de 15 minutos, entre buscando algún taxi, que ninguno frenaba para subirlo, y caminando sin rumbo alguno, pues vivía en los suburbios. Se abrazaba a sí mismo en un intento de darse calor. El abrigo que traía parecía ser insuficiente. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo en ese momento.

Por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, no supo en qué momento, pero sí sintió como chocaba con un cuerpo y después, caía encima de él.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento- Se disculpó el rubio de ojos celestes apurado, al ver los libros del joven frente a él esparcidos por el suelo. Comenzó a recogerlos como pudo, sintiendo sobre su cabeza cómo la mirada de aquel extraño intentaba atravesarle. Estaría furioso, y con toda la razón del mundo.

- Ya- Le respondieron, mientras, como él, apilaban los libros para poder tomarlos después.

Naruto observó a aquel extraño durante unos segundos, sonrojándose.

Piel nívea, ojos profundos, oscuros y ligeramente rasgados, cabellos negro-azulados enmarcando su rostro, nariz recta, labios finos y delgados, y…

- ¿Qué tanto miras, idiota?- Vaya… jamás pensó sentirse descubierto. Y jamás pensó que la voz de aquel extraño fuera tan extremadamente… sugerente.

- ¡Imbécil!- Devolvió el insulto desviando la mirada. ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando? ¡Estaba casado!

- Hn- El pelinegro frente a él recogió los libros, poniéndose después de pie, observando al muchacho rubio en el suelo.

Naruto se levantó lentamente, notando cómo le dolían las rodillas al intentar andar, e intentó irse de ahí frente a la mirada escéptica del otro hombre.

- ¿Seguro que puedes andar?- El de piel pálida no recibió respuesta, simplemente un leve asentimiento del joven, quien intentaba parar un taxi en vano- Mi departamento está en el tercer piso de este edificio. Puedes pasar si quieres. Tengo hielo- Le ofreció de mala gana al observar la cara de total desconfianza del muchacho rubio.- No soy ningún violador- La mueca de desagrado que el pelinegro había puesto cambió al recibir una mirada de agradecimiento en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos azules.

- Gracias…-

* * *

- Dios- Naruto no pudo evitar una exclamación de pura sorpresa al observar el departamento de aquel extraño. Libros y libros, unos de antigüedad indefinida (lo pudo observar por la calidad), pero todo estaba lleno. Era como una pequeña biblioteca.

- Me dedico a vender y comprar libros- Al parecer, le habían leído la mente. Observó cómo el extraño dejaba los libros, que anteriormente habían sido tirados en un descuido, sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca de ahí, para después sacudirse las manos y ofrecerle una- Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

- Uzumaki Naruto- Correspondió el gesto estrechando la mano. Sintió un delicioso estremecimiento. La mano de aquel hombre era extremadamente… suave.

Sasuke le sonrió de una manera indescifrable, para, acto seguido, llevarle a un pequeño salón y sentarle en el sillón que había ahí.

- Ya regreso- Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de contestar cuando vio como el pelinegro se alejaba hacia un pequeño lugar que seguramente era la cocina. Observó cómo preparaba té. Sus movimientos elegantes, certeros…

Desvió su mirada apresuradamente, dirigiéndola entonces hacia sus rodillas. Levantó el pantalón de ambas piernas hasta una altura considerable, mientras observaba los tallones y el sangrado en una de ellas. Vaya golpe se había dado.

Al estar absorto en sus pensamientos, no supo en qué momento llegó Sasuke con las tazas de té, dejándolas en la mesa de centro que estaba frente a él.

- ¿Gustas?- Le ofreció, con una sonrisa de medio lado, prepotente, altivo… asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las tazas y le daba un sorbo. Era una sensación reconfortante.

- No eres de por aquí, verdad- Preguntó, casi afirmó, Naruto. Lo había notado en el acento un poco extraño del joven.

- No. Vengo de Japón. Y supongo que tú tampoco eres de aquí.

- En realidad…

Naruto se vio interrumpido por el reloj que anunciaba las 7 de la tarde. Sabía que no podría llegar a casa temprano para preparar la cena para las 8. Se inquietó un poco. Dudó en pedirle el teléfono al pelinegro. Bendita la hora en que se le había terminado la batería.

-¿Podría hacer una llamada?- Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, recibiendo un asentimiento del otro. Entonces tomó el teléfono entre sus dedos, el cual, se encontraba justo en la mesita al lado del sillón, marcando inmediatamente el número de la oficina de Gaara. – Hola, buenas tardes, podría comunicarme con… -Hizo una pausa al verse interrumpido- Sí, soy yo, Naruto- Dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias- Y esperó un momento.

De pronto, sintió el tacto de unos dedos dejar una sutil caricia en su rodilla izquierda, sobresaltándolo y estremeciéndolo sin siquiera percatarse. Después, una bolsa de hielo fue posicionada en la rodilla derecha, para sentir después como su mano era tomada para ser puesta encima del objeto, de manera que fuera detenido.

-¿Ho-hola?- Tartamudeó sin querer, mientras observaba al hombre sentarse en una silla frente a él, justo del otro lado de la pequeña mesilla, recibiendo una mirada igual de intensa y una sonrisa ladeada escondida detrás de la taza de porcelana blanca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había movido Sasuke y había ido por el hielo- Sí, estoy bien… tuve un pequeño accidente… sigo en la ciudad, no podré llegar a tiempo a casa- Se sentía demasiado incómodo teniendo aquella conversación y siendo observado por alguien que le ponía nervioso con sólo su presencia. Incluso… el sólo hecho de que Sasuke se diese cuenta de que estaba casado le mortificaba, y no _sabía_ por qué.

O simplemente si sabía, pero no _quería _saberlo.

- Saldré lo más pronto posible. Luego te explico – comentó rápidamente el joven rubio, mientras paseaba su mirada inquieta por toda la estancia- Yo también. Hasta pronto.

Y colgó el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada oscura del pelinegro.

No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para deducir lo que estaba pasando. El anillo en la mano derecha de Naruto hablaba por sí sólo.

El de piel trigueña se puso de pie rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de manera estoica.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde- Se excusó torpemente, intentando encontrar la salida entre aquel laberinto de libros.

- Toma un libro. Llévatelo- Naruto le miró, para negar suavemente.

- Sería demasiado atrevimiento, además… son demasiados y…-

- Ve al fondo de este pasillo, a la derecha…- Y Naruto, sin siquiera pretenderlo, estaba siguiendo las órdenes de aquel hombre- El primer libro de la segunda pila… de portada café. Ábrelo en la página 23.- Y Naruto obedientemente, acató las órdenes, mientras paseaba su mirada azulada por el título del poema de aquella página.

- ¿Un poema de amor?- Susurró, paseando sus dedos por la hoja, admirando… contemplando.

- Lee- Incitó Sasuke, mirando como Naruto le veía con cierta reticencia, pera después, con calma, empezar a recitar el poema de aquel viejo libro.

- Insinuaciones, delicadas insinuaciones... Dulce acción de camuflarse en tu color, melificando cándidamente las emociones... Muy dulce, casi tan dulce como tú voz- Naruto se sonrojó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y la vergüenza de estar leyendo aquellas palabras de cuyo autor aún no se daba por enterado. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada complacida de Sasuke- Insinuaciones, serpenteantes senderos que se orientan mansamente hacia tu luz, la belleza de la seducción en pleno vuelo... Infinitamente bella, casi tanto como tú-

- Insinuaciones, involuntarias y deliciosas- Continuó el Uchiha, acercándose peligrosamente hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de la espalda de Naruto- desde los elogios sinceros y muy osados a las sonrisas cómplices y muy deseosas... Qué pena, hoy estás tan lejos de mi lado- Concluyó, susurrando a unos pocos centímetros del oído del de piel trigueña.

Naruto estaba reticente a voltear. Las mejillas las sentía arder, y el libro lo sentía temblar entre sus manos. Eso no estaba bien. No podía permitir que llegara a más. Incluso no sabía a dónde estaba yendo a parar, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Es… es un excelente poema- Tragó saliva con dificultad, escabulléndose rápidamente del encierro en el que, sin querer, se había metido, entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y aquellos libros.- Tengo que irme- Le dirigió una última mirada con rapidez y cierto nerviosismo, antes de salir de aquel departamento, por supuesto, con el libro entre sus manos.

- Hn- Sasuke sonrió altivo, soberbio, prepotente.

Sabía que aquello estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo de una historia que no será demasiado extensa ni demasiado corta. Aclarando, el poema es de Fabián Ruíz. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído el comienzo de esta historia, y a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review. Prometo no defraudarlos, y llevar esta historia a su final. Sólo necesito su apoyo y comprensión. Estaré actualizando en un tiempo de una a dos semanas. Acepto sugerencias. La respuesta a sus reviews estará en el próximo capítulo.

De nuevo muchas gracias.

P.S.: Estoy planeando escribir otro fic… pero quisiera hacerlo en colaboración de otra persona. Quien esté intersado/a, hágamelo saber.

¡Cuídense!


End file.
